


Where It Counts

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Ex-Girlfriend, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, f4m - Freeform, gwa, mention of anal, script offer, small penis humiliation, sph, younger sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your little sister has a huge cock. Your girlfriend accidentally sees it, leaves you, and creeps her by trying to get with her. Your sister tells you all about it. Things happen.Original Date of Creation: February 21st, 2017
Relationships: F4F - Relationship, F4M
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Where It Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[F4M] Where It Counts [Futa] [FDom] [Incest] [Bro/Sis] [Cuckold] [SPH] [Mutual masturbation] [Mention of anal] [Little sister with your ex-girlfriend] [Emphasis on ex]

Oh hey, big brother! Got any plans today? You've been pretty busy the past few days.

Ohhh... She broke up with you? [She takes a deep breath] Yeah...

No, nothing's wrong with you. This... makes sense, actually.

What am I talking about? Well... it's not about you, big brother. It's about me.

Your girlfriend-- *ahem* Your 'ex'-girlfriend might... kind of... sort of... be in love with me.

*Nervous giggling* Funny story about that. You know how she said she had food poisoning last night? Well... She didn't. She caught me masturbating.

My door WAS shut. She just barged in, I guess she thought it was your room and well... Yeah.

At first she covered her eyes and was backing away... and then she... noticed me.

Umm... how do I put this properly? Our parents were especially strict about my nudity for a reason... I suppose you were to find out eventually. They didn't want you seeing me and... thinking it was normal?

You see, my secret is... I've got a dick.

Hey, don't laugh! I get that it's hard to believe but... I didn't go through all of that stress just to tell you a joke!

Fine, I WILL prove it! [She pulls down her pants and underwear]

Yeah, I didn't think you'd be laughing anymore.

I'm pretty sure your girlfriend is straight. She didn't seem interested in me at all until she saw my cock.

I mean, I guess I can't blame her. It IS a nice cock. I'm almost certain it's bigger than yours, otherwise why would she be so obsessed with me?

Oh no, she's obsessed. She even got a hold of my number. I think she looked through the contacts on your phone.

See them for yourself. 'Please, baby. I want your cock so badly.'

'I couldn't imagine fucking your brother after seeing a cock as nice as yours.'

'You make me feel things I couldn't have imagined. And I bet you can make me feel so much more.'

Like... since when was she this creepy? She seemed just fine around you.

What are you getting mad at me for? I didn't do anything to you. I get that losing your girlfriend is tough, but if she can't control herself around his sister, it probably wasn't meant to be, anyway.

Holy shit, could you pull your head out of your ass for a moment? I'm not interested in her. I didn't steal her away from you! She just really wants to fuck me.

Of course my cock is bigger than yours. Don't even try and pull that shit on me. If you're so obsessed, take yours out.

[He takes his cock out, they're equally naked with their shirts still on]

Mmm hmm. I thought so. Actually... yours is a lot smaller than I expected. I mean, we're related, so I thought it'd at least be six inches or something. But honestly... your cock reminds me of a clit.

Ohh... that's why you were so upset with me. Did she... see your cock?

Yes? How did she react?

She... just stared, and then she said she had to use the bathroom?

[She lets out an accidental moan]

Oh my gosh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to.

Well... yeah. It is turning me on a bit. I didn't think about it much until now, but it's kind of hot how much bigger my cock is than my older brother's.

I can't help what turns me on, okay? Let's not make this a bigger deal than it is.

Mmm... I see you're getting turned on from this too. You like hearing that your little sister has a bigger cock than yours, huh?

Oh yeah, don't even lie. I can see that precum surfacing at the top.

No, I won't shut up. In fact, I think I'm doing you a favor...

I'm sure you wouldn't be so turned on if you just masturbated. I mean, this is my room, but I'll give you permission this one time.

Okay, there's no turning back now. I totally I just heard a moan from you. Tell you what, to make it even, I'll masturbate with you, okay?

I mean... my balls are feeling a bit sore. And my pussy's been dripping wet lately.

Oh yeah, did you think I just had a cock? No, not at all. I masturbate quite often by fingering... But right now I'm in a mood to stroke my huge cock.

You know... after thinking about it for a little while... I'm starting to ~ah~ become a bit more interested in your girlfriend.

Mmm... I'm sorry, your 'ex'-girlfriend.

I mean, it is pretty shallow of her to just leave you like that, but I guess the benefit was just worth the risk, huh?

Yeah, it's pretty hard to resist my cock. I think you'd even be interested in sucking it. Maybe even having me fuck your ass with it.

Don't lie, I see a little slut in those eyes. You're interested.

It's too bad I'm more in the mood for your girlfriend right now... But it's getting a bit late.

I think I'll just text her... Ask her to come over tomorrow.

Uh, huh. Our parents are out tomorrow, too. They're visiting family, remember?

Yeahhh.... Just the three of us. Think of all of the possibilities.

Though, I don't think she'll want to do anything with you.

Nooo... She'll be too busy with me. And it's not because of how pretty I am, it's because of my huge fucking cock.

It's a shame, really. Your cute little sister is more of a man than you are... well... where it counts, at least.

It's okay, I'm going to fuck your ex so hard she might even pass out. She probably won't even make fun of your little dick.

I think the only way you'll get any attention is if she's too spent to go anymore, and I'm still horny. Then maybe... just maaaybe I'll fuck your ass.

I mean, it does look like a pretty fuckable ass. Don't lie to yourself, slut. You want my cock in there.

But only after I've spent enough time with your ex. No guarantees, big brother.

Mmm... If she's a good enough lay, she just might have to be my girlfriend instead. What would you think of that?

Yeah, I could invite her over and we could fuck in my room... and you'd be stuck in your room listening behind the walls. I promise, I don't mind at all if you masturbate to us. [Giggling]

Ah~ Are you getting close, big brother? I wanna see how much your load shoots compared to mine. It probably won't even be a third of my volume.

But... you always have the chance to prove me wrong. Show me your cum...

Cum for me... I want you to... fucking cum!

[She orgasms, and then breathes heavily afterwards, waiting to recover]

Phew... Sorry about that. I guess I started thinking with my dick. [Giggles]

Did you enjoy it? Yeah? I thought so. You looked like you just had one of the best orgasms of your life.

I'm not gonna lie, I did too. That was... special.

[His ex responds]

Oh, looks like MY girlfriend just answered back.

'I'd love to! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I've never been so excited.'

She sent a pic with it too. Huh, her tits do look pretty amazing from that angle.

[Giggling] Good night, big brother. You better rest up for tomorrow!


	2. Where It Counts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sister and ex-girlfriend have been getting along well, and they notice your excitement. Your sister invites you to play along, under certain conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[F4FM] Where It Counts Part 2 [Futa] [FDom] [Incest] [Bro/Sis] [Cuckold] [Humiliation] [Romance] [Cunnilingus] [Little Sister Steals Ex-Girlfriend]

Good morning, Big Brother! Glad to see you're awake. Almost thought you were going to stay in bed after she arrived. That would've been a shame.

Yeah, I cooked breakfast. It's in the kitchen. I made more than enough for us!

Yeah, my new girlfriend's coming over soon. We're going to have a great time today.

To be honest, I've always wanted to fuck her. I just didn't bother because... well... she was your girlfriend.

So, are you ready to watch us? I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all.

Oh... You think you're above that, huh? You made plans to go out today so you could get away from us?

Alright. But we'll be fucking for a while. In fact, I was thinking about inviting her to sleep over.

Your loss, really. I thought you might have wanted a chance to see your girlfriend naked. She never did show you anything, huh?

I didn't think so.

[The door bell rings]

Oh, how about that? She's here. A bit earlier than planned, too. Well, I'll just invite her in for some breakfast.

[She opens the door and his ex walks in]

Hey beautiful! Oh, you look stunning in that dress. I've never seen you in anything like it.

[Sister pulls ex into a deep kiss]

Oh, him? Well... I was gonna let him watch, but he said he wants nothing to do with us right now. He was just planning to go out as soon as you got here. [Sigh] Such a shame...

Yeah, yeah, you had plans. Well... go ahead then. Out. Unless, of course, you changed your mind.

Alright, have fun big brother! I'm sure your friends will keep you company just fine.

\--

[He arrives back at the door, and she opens it]

Back again, I see. Did you forget something?

[He mumbles a bit]

I'm sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?

Come on in. Hurry, before someone sees me with my clothes off.

[Door shuts, he walks in to see his ex-girlfriend lying on the floor]

Hey babe, guess who's back?

Yeah, I knew he just couldn't resist us out there. Go ahead, big brother, tell her how much you wanted to see your little sister fuck your ex-girlfriend.

Quit mumbling like a little bitch. If you stay this nervous your dick's probably gonna stay limp the entire day.

Now, repeat after me... "I want to watch my little sister fuck my ex-girlfriend."

Do you want to watch us or not? Louder.

That's better. Now... keep repeating my words.

"I can't help but think about how hot it would be to watch them fuck."

"And how much bigger my little sister's dick is than mine."

Quit the fucking hesitation. Own up to it.

Good. "I could never please a woman as well as my sister could."

"And I would love nothing more than to watch them while I masturbate."

Hmm... I don't know... What do you think, dear?

Yeah, I suppose you're right. Okay, big brother. If you want to watch us fuck, strip.

Good boy. Now sit on the couch. There's a bottle of lube nearby that you can use.

Mmm hmm. Enjoy the show, big brother. After all... I'm the only reason you're even seeing your ex-girlfriend's gorgeous body.

Yeah babe, you are gorgeous. [She brings her into another deep kiss]

Just relax and let me take care of it... Mmm... You're our guest after all, isn't that right, big brother?

Mmm... You deserve to be treated well.

In fact... how about I... *kiss* go down on you first...

Don't hold back, baby. I want to know how well I'm pleasing you.

[She starts providing cunnilingus, with brief speaking in between]

Bet you never got to eat pussy like this, huh, big brother?

This is how you... really please a woman.

You want me to suck on your clit, baby? Mmm... Don't mind if I do...

Fuck yeah, you taste so good...

Look how wet I'm making her, big brother. Look how wet you never could've made her...

Don't cum yet, baby. Don't you cum yet... Not until I fuck you...

Mmm... That's right, grab that condom. I don't know if I my girl cock can get you pregnant... but I'm not ready for that quite yet. [giggles]

Look into her eyes, big brother. See how excited she looks to be putting that condom on my cock...

Ah, fuck yeah. You really know how to put on a condom.

Sorry big brother, I guess she's slept around plenty before, huh?

Well... on the bright side, if she keeps fucking me, she won't be fucking other guys anytime soon. Maybe if you're lucky, not ever again.

I mean, my cock is probably nicer than any guy you've ever been with, huh?

Thank you, baby. Now it's time for the real action.

Bend over... Oh, wow. You're fucking soaking...

Alright, let's see if you can take my huge cock...

~Ah~ Fuck! Your pussy feels pretty tight!

Well, no matter. I'll just have to loosen it up a bit... get it some practice.

Oh, big brother... you're trembling. Try to hold it together. We don't want you cumming before we do, okay?

Oh fuck... Do you like my cock, baby?

How does it feel that you almost fucked my brother's little dick... and now you're getting the real deal?

Mmm... You hit the lottery, babe. Not only is my cock bigger than his, but I have better stamina, too.

Yeah, we'll get to keep fucking after he shoots his load. It'll probably take him a few hours to get hard again.

Ah fuck... Your pussy feels amazing! Let me rub your clit a little while I fuck you from behind...

Mmm... How do my fingers feel against your clit? Feel good while I'm stretching you from behind?

Ah~ It definitely feels great... It's like your pussy was meant for me...

Oh, shit... I'm getting pretty close, babe. How are you feeling?

You ready to cum soon? Are you gonna cum for me, babe?

I want you to look at my brother in the eye. Tell him how badly you need his sister's cock.

Tell him how much better I am than he could ever be.

Tell him how badly you need to cum for his little sister.

Oh fuck... this is turning me on so much... I can't take it much longer.

I'm gonna fucking cum. Cum with me, baby! Fuck!

Cum for me! Fucking... cum on my cock...

I need your... fucking cum...

[She orgasms]

[Heavy breathing] Oh... fuck. That was great. You did such a good job, babe.

[She pulls her into another kiss]

Well... [Giggles] Looks like you had quite the good time yourself, huh, big brother?

Mmm hmm. Say thank you.

Good boy. You see, he's not so bad once you find out his kinks...

Big brother, could you clean up for us? I wanna take my girlfriend out on a date in just a bit. I found this great place that you'll just love...

I have the perfect dress, too. We'll look like such a cute couple.


End file.
